


Tryin' to Throw Your Arms Around the World

by missmollyetc



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hockey Players-Canada, Hockey Players-Russia, Kink, M/M, National Hockey League, Pittsburgh Penguins, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby, it's cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryin' to Throw Your Arms Around the World

**Author's Note:**

> Deals with [somnophilia](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/tag/sleepy/unconscious). I was really bored and thinking about the Kink Bingo annnd this happened. Hee?

There's light edging out along the sides of the blackout curtains on the windows, pale yellow against the white wall, when Sidney's eyelashes start to flutter. Geno licks his lips, and sits up on the bed, carefully, wincing at every soft creak of a bed-spring. Sidney's light sensitive; it's early enough that he stirs when Geno lifts the blankets up, and ducks underneath them, but he doesn't wake up, caught in that warm, fuzzy space where he's still asleep enough to feel and lively enough to respond. Geno's mouth waters. It's perfect; Sidney's perfect.

There's a bruise high up on Sidney's thigh, a thin black curve of raised skin, and Geno leans down to trace it with his lips. It's probably from Sidney's pads; he leans to the right when Coach calls for an on-ice talk at practice. Beneath him, Sidney stirs a little, and Geno pauses, glancing up. Sid smacks his lips, and mutters in his sleep. Geno twists his right hand in their blankets, drawing them tight over his shoulders. He swallows. He rubs his free hand up and down Sidney's chest, circling each nipple with his thumb one after the other, and stroking the arches of his ribs. Sidney murmurs, shifting against the mattress. Geno breathes in, and leans down to exhale over Sidney's belly, dipping his tongue into Sidney's navel. He kisses him there, twice, and leans away, glancing up. Sidney sighs.

Geno has permission for this—this...thing. He just wants to touch, to feel Sidney underneath his hands and mouth, all curling hair and firm muscle. Sid always says he doesn't mind, says he likes waking up already moaning Geno's name, and Geno—Geno likes hearing it. Likes the feel of Sidney beneath him, skin warmed through with sleep, and the way he moves for Geno, the way he can't help it because he isn't thinking about it. Sidney worries about the right way to behave everywhere--even when it's only them with the blankets over their heads and the blinds drawn tight--sometimes Geno catches him on the edge of freezing, close to panicked because his hips want to thrust, and Geno has to step away in order to calm him. Sidney off the ice is like a sailor away from the sea.

But here, with Sidney asleep and Geno hovering above him, Geno can touch his fill. He balances on his right hand and presses his left palm on Sidney's belly, thumb dipping into his navel. His skin is soft beneath the wiry black hairs leading to his cock, thickening against his thigh. Geno rubs his fingertips in circles up to Sidney's ribs, leaning over to retrace their path with his tongue. Sidney's breath wobbles.

Traces of soap cling to the salt of Sidney's skin. He can taste the faintest hint of nighttime sweat along the hard path up to Sidney's collarbones. Geno's head begins to pound, blood rushing through his veins to the beat of Sidney's heart. He can feel the tempo under his tongue, right at the base of Sidney's neck. Geno slides over beneath the blankets, shuddering, and rests his weight carefully on top of Sidney. Their chests press together, and then their stomachs. Sidney's cock thickens against Geno's hip. Geno's head drops to the side of Sidney's neck. He licks at the edge of Sidney's hairline and behind his ear.

Sidney sighs as his legs open for him, letting Geno rest on top of him, letting Geno fit them together like puzzle pieces. Geno presses his face into Sidney's hair and rocks downward, slowly, shifting his weight in a wave. His knees press into the mattress for leverage, Sidney’s body heating up against him. The heavy blankets mold to Geno's back, rubbing against his ass as he moves. The bedroom is taking on a sharp bite of morning air, but underneath the blankets he and Sidney are growing damp with sweat. Geno's cock is stiff between them, rubbing into the groove of Sidney's hip a little at a time, right above the silver of a bruise. Sidney moves against him, head shifting on the pillow. His mouth falls against Geno's ear, puffs of air growing faster as Geno rocks them together. His lips twist, sucking at Sidney's neck, and Sidney whines in the back of his throat. Geno licks the skin beneath his mouth, scrunching his eyes against the strands of Sidney's hair. He pictures Sidney's mouth, those fat, full curves loose with sleep and opening up to the ceiling on a moan, the high murmur of a body feeling and not thinking, Sidney's tongue flickering out to taste the air like it was kissing him.

Geno rocks harder, moves them up the bed, and braces his hands around the backs of Sidney's shoulders, gripping him close. Sidney is starting to mumble nonsense words against the side of Geno's head, little broken gasps that feel like caresses in his ear. He's almost there, almost awake, but not quite. Sidney's not a morning person, not like Geno, but oh God, he'd stay in bed past all their alarms if only Sidney could be like this awake _and_ asleep. He'd never leave. Sidney's hands flop against Geno's thighs, fingers clumsily reaching for him, and Geno presses his mouth so hard against Sidney's neck he can feel the edge of Sid's jaw against his cheek. He opens his lips, licks around the rounded point of Sidney's Adam's apple and now they're moving. Now, Sidney is thrusting against him, willful as anything, demanding for more, and Geno has to see. He pulls back, thrusting down for balance, and Sidney's mouth gleams with spit, open on a gasping, broken noise. His eyes are slits, and his hands have finally found Geno's hips. They grip his ass, for once not hesitant or quickly taken away, but demanding and fierce.

Sidney moans. His back arches, and Geno ducks to kiss the skin beneath his chin. His cock slides against Sidney's thigh, slick against their skin. Sidney's hard beneath him, pushy with the need to come, and Geno snakes his left hand between them, grips their cocks together and begins to pump. Sidney's mouth opens wider, chin tilting back, and Geno can see his eyelids fluttering, see the way he's starting to come. He pumps harder, rubbing his thumb against the head of Sidney's cock. Sidney's head snaps off the pillow, and almost takes out Geno's nose. He's panting, head already turning to press his forehead against Geno's shoulder. He can feel Sidney's eyes squeezing shut.

"Geno," Sidney gasps. "Geno, fuck's _sake_."

He comes, collapsing back down onto his pillow. Geno tumbles after him, groaning, and whipping his hand out from between them in the nick of time. Sidney's arms wrap around his back, holding him against Sidney's chest while Geno shakes apart, slicking Sidney's stomach. Geno sighs, twitching his hips up against Sidney. Sidney whines a little, sharp and high in the back of his throat. His arms shiver against Geno's back as he carefully places his open mouth against Geno's shoulder. Geno wants to throw out the alarm clock. He wants to put his hand over Sidney's eyes and convince him it's bedtime all over again. Sidney is already pressing his head back into the pillows to look at him, already blinking sleep from his sharpening eyes. He bites the tip of his tongue between his front teeth, and Geno remembers how much he wants this Sidney, too, how it feels to be at the center of so much focus, to be Sidney's _goal_.

"Good morning," Sidney says.

"Dawbra ye otra," Geno says.

Sidney shivers. His eyes darken as his legs spread, settling Geno just that little bit closer. Geno works one arm free of their tangle, and reaches out to their nightstand without looking away. He presses the snooze button.

  



End file.
